Sabaton
Sabaton is a Swedish heavy metal band almost exclusively using historical wars as the main theme of their songs. Their latest album, Carolus Rex, contained 11 songs about the Swedish Empire, its major battles and its kings. Most of Sabaton's members left the band in 2012, but Joakim Brodén (singer/songwriter) and Pär Sundström (bass player) remained in the band and managed to find a new cast so that Sabaton could continue playing. Their songs are widely popular in Sweden and Poland particularly, although none of the members originate from Poland. Carolus Rex The latest album, Carolus Rex, was released on 23 May 2012, and was the first Sabaton album to have the Swedish Empire as their main theme. It was also the first album to contain a Swedish and an English version, although the lyrics are somewhat different from a direct translation. Dominium Maris Baltici The Latin saying Dominium Maris Baltici ''literally means "Dominance of the Baltic Sea", and was the key words for the imperial ambitions of Sweden to conquer all nations surrounding the Baltic Sea to gain a monopoly on the trade there. The song is only 29 seconds and contains no lyrics. The Lion From The North The greatest king in Swedish history is considered to be Gustav II Adolf, also entitled "the father of modern warfare". He developed mobile field artillery, quick-shooting guns, revolutionary infantry and cavalry tactics, and the concept of mobility on the battlefield. Gustav II Adolf was also nicknamed "The Lion from the North", which gave the name to this song which is tributed to him. Gott Mit Uns Gustav II Adolf's royal motto was ''Gott Mit Uns ("God with us"), which is not Latin but German. This motto gave the name to this song, about Gustav II Adolf's many battles. A Lifetime Of War This song is about the life of a Swedish soldier throughout the Thirty Years' War, describing the terrors of warfare in which millions of people were killed in a meningless religious struggle. 1648 The Battle of Prague in 1648 was the greatest operation of violence against civilians ever conducted in Swedish history. Failing to bypass the castle defenses, the Swedish soldiers begin to loot the unprotected city of Prague and steal everything of value. The number of civilians killed in this battle has never been made clear by the Swedish government. The Carolean's Prayer This song describes the strong religious beliefs of the Carolean Army soldiers, making them a fearless, unstoppable killing machine. Carolus Rex About Karl XII, nicknamed "Carolus Rex" ("King Karl" in Latin), describing his life, way to rule, and the belief that he was chosen by Heaven to destroy the pagans of the east. Killing Ground About the Battle of Fraustadt and the upcoming massacre, beggining with the words "On that day we showed the world not only our superiority in battle... but also how cruel man can be." Poltava About Sweden's greatest defeat in the Battle of Poltava. Long Live the King A song that describes the death of Karl XII, including the theory that he was in fact murdered by his own men. Ruina Imperii About the fall of the Swedish Empire. Category:Swedish culture